The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine blades and, more particularly, to turbine blades with sectioned pins.
A turbine blade may be disposed in a turbine section of a gas turbine engine. The turbine blade may be installed as part of an array of turbine blades in one of multiple axially arranged stages of the turbine section. As each array aerodynamically interacts with combustion gases, the array rotates about a rotor extending through the turbine section and causes corresponding rotation of the rotor that can be used to drive a compressor and a load.
When tuning natural frequencies of a turbine blade, one can increase the frequency by increasing the stiffness of the blade and/or reducing the mass of the blade (vice versa for reducing the frequency). However, since increasing stiffness usually involves adding mass, tuning can become challenging due to the competing nature of these tuning knobs.